tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX has moved servers. Our new address is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. The old address redirects for now, but won't forever. ^_^ Update your MU*clients now! Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Hey, MUXers - Transformers Universe MUX has moved servers. :: Our new address is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net 1976. Polyhex Decepticon stronghold :: A fortress on Cybertron. Idento-computer :: An idento-computer is a onboard control system that regulates a Transformer's identity. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs * Dweller TP - Dark things have risen from beneath Cybertron, and threaten to devour the world! * Shattered Glass TP - The Mirror World TP is coming soon to a close. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The newest Skystriker to enter the G.I. Joe arsenal. If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensesly kind and his compassion extends to all that lives, including the creatures of Earth. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. In robot mode he can split into three components. Optimus is the robotic sentient being that is the storehouse of his vast knowledge and strength. He can lift 4,000,000 lbs and a blow from his fist exerts a force of 12,000 pounds per square inch. He carries an energy rifle that can burn a hold in the nosecone of a Decepticon jet fighter at a distance of 30 miles. His second component is Roller, a small cart-shaped device that he uses to unobtrusively slip behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over it at distances up to 1200 miles; having Roller there is like being there himself. He can operate by remote control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet away. The auto-launcher can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons. In Freightliner FL-86 Cabover semi trailer mode, he has a top speed of 150 mph and can make use of his trailer auto-launcher. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse